1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and a method for checking assembly parameters of a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules are widely used in consumer electronic products for photo shooting. The lens module includes a barrel and a lens received in the barrel. For getting good images, an optical axis of the lens must be parallel to a central axis of the barrel.
Thus, what is needed is a system and a method for checking whether the optical axis of the lens is parallel to the central axis of the barrel after the lens is mounted in the barrel.